Tony's Son
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Tony has a one year old son. When Gibbs finds out he moves him and his son in with him. Tony retired to become a full time father. Gibbs and Tony start a relationship then something happens. M/M Gibbs & Tony. Mpreg
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**OOC: I am placing a warning here because I am going to give the child something serious. I know this is a spoiler to my story. I am not killing the child of the disease he carries, he survives. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I wanted to start pacing, where the hell was DiNozzo? He wasn't one to be late and he was an hour and a half late right now. He wasn't answering his phone and I didn't know what to do, truth be told. That's when I heard the elevator door open up, I stood up as Tony walked in. What stopped me from screaming at him was the car seat, with what looked like a baby in it. He set the car seat down and when little arms reached up for him, he picked the little boy up. He grabbed a bottle, shoving it his pocket, and he walked around. He looked tired.

Ziva walked in with Tim and looked to the baby.

"Who's baby are we on protection detail for?" Ziva asked. That's when the baby started crying and grabbing at Tony shirt.

"Dada." He started to rock him and bounce him softly, as he moved.

"Shhh" He put the bottle in the baby's mouth and kissed his forehead, trying to calm him down. He started to pace the bull pen again, while bouncing him slowly. "Hey, could one of you call Ducky for me, please? His fever is up again and I think it's a cold but I'm not sure." Then he looked across to me. "Then, Boss, I need the day off. The day care won't take Andy when he's ill, so I need to take him home and take care of him. He has been crying all night but I can't figure out why."

Tony looked almost ready to burst into tears. I walked over and took Andy and the bottle.

"Sit down, DiNozzo. We are working cold cases, take a break and I'll feed him the bottle." Tony didn't fight me on it, he sat down, leaning back. He looked like he could use some serious sleep. "Why the hell have you not been answering your phone, Tony?"

He sighed as he closed his eyes, sliding his hands through his hair.

"I was in the bathroom, about to call you, with Andy in my arms and then I dropped it in the toilet." Tim was still in shock, not saying anything, and Ziva just looked at Tony.

"Where is the mother, Tony?" He opened his eyes, there was pure pain there visible for all to see.

"She said she had better things to do than raise a baby. So I had her sign all rights for Andy over to me. When she gave birth, she wouldn't take the baby in her arms, so they handed Andy straight to me. Next day, she took off, said she was leaving D.C."

I watched him stand up because Andy was crying and calling for him. He took him and went back to sit down and started humming.

"Hey, handsome boy. Come on, stop crying for Daddy." He offered him the bottle again as Ducky came in and went to sit on the edge of the couch and took Andy in his arms.

"Young Andrew, why so unhappy?" Tony leaned back and he took a deep breath.

"Ducky, he had a fever so I gave him some medication for it. I checked to see if he had any teeth coming in. That wasn't it as far as I can tell. He's been going all night, Ducky, and the fever is back up. I have his medication with me for the fever but I can't tell what's wrong with him, Ducky." Ducky looked up at Tim.

"Tim, grab the car seat and the baby bag and follow me down to autopsy, so I can give this poor lad a proper check up. Ziva, I need you to go to the store get some 100% apple juice. Tony, you stay here and rest for a while and I'll call you when I am done with the check up."

Ziva headed out at the request of Ducky and Tim followed him to the elevator. I walked over to Tony's desk and looked at him.

"How long has Ducky known?" He didn't look at me.

"Since he started teething. It freaked me out he was crying so much and it was late at night. So I called Ducky asked him to come over. When Ducky heard the baby crying, he didn't even ask why he just came straight over. I told him and I told him not to tell anyone else. No one needed to know about my personal business and since then, Duck became Andy's doctor, along with his main doctor." I stopped and looked at him.

"Tony, are you still living in that one bed room apartment?" He nodded as he looked to me.

"Things have been hard since Andy was born, what with work and raising him, so looking for an apartment with two bedrooms has been hard." I nodded as I sat down on the edge of his desk.

"This weekend, since we have it off, we'll move you into my house until you can find a place. You need more space to raise that boy. I have the two spare rooms and I have a lot of Kelly old baby furniture and we'll set up a nursery." Tony sat up straight and looked at me.

"Boss, its okay, you don't have to do that. He a quiet baby and all, but I'm sure you don't need a baby in the house. I don't want to be a bother, Gibbs." I looked at him surprised, I had never seen this side of Tony before. He was being a responsible father so far and I wanted to help. And not just because was he part of my team.

"Wasn't a request, Tony! It was an order."

Tim came back up and Ziva came back. It seems she bought enough apple juice to give everyone in the office some. Tony stood up walked to Tim.

"Hey, how's Andy? Why are you up here? Where's Andy? Where's Ducky?"

I put my hand on Tony's shoulder, squeezing it softly. He loved his son and I was glad to see that.

"Ziva, Tim, I need you guys to help move Tony and Andy into my house. His place is too small to be raising a baby in. Tim, you go see if Abby will help too." We both headed down to see Ducky. I watched as Tony walked over and picked the boy up and stroked his hair. He squealed in response.

"Dada." Tony continued to stroke his hair.

"Hey there, Handsome." He looked to Ducky. "So, what's up, Ducky?" He stroked Andy's arm and smiled down at him. "Were you a brave boy when Ducky stuck the evil needle in your arm?"

Ducky scoffed and I just watched Tony sit on the autopsy table, crossing his legs and putting his son on his lap. Andy was cooing and grabbing at Tony's finger. Ducky looked at him.

"Just a slight cold, I gave him a shot and took some blood to test, just to be sure. I also called in two prescriptions, one for the fever and also one to make him feel better generally." The boy squealed and smiled big widely at Ducky.

"Papa." Tony leaned down kissed his forehead.

"Yes, Grandpa took good care of you." Ducky smirked as he stroked the boy's hair. I looked at Ducky thoughtfully.

"Ducky, we're moving Tony and Andy to my place. The boy needs a bigger place to play, with a backyard and maybe a dog. I was hoping you could come to my place, while we're all doing this, and you can watch Andy for us?" Ducky gave a nod.

"Certainly. That boy needs a place to walk around and get some exercise, that apartment doesn't give him a chance to play outside. I think a pet would be good for him, Tony." Tony looked at him.

"So, when we work forty eight hours, who the hell is going to walk and feed the dog, Ducky?" Andy stood up and kind of waddling, because he was still learning to walk properly, he headed to me grabbed my pant leg. He squealed.

"GiGi." He reached up, I smirked as I leaned down to pick him up.

"Hey, little man, so I got a nick name now, huh? Well I like it." He giggled and grabbed at my shirt as Tony looked over.

"He likes you, Gibbs. He doesn't open up so easily with people usually." He reached for Tony as he was getting tired. Tony walked over and took him. He rifled through the bag grabbing another bottle.

"Time for a nap, Andy."

He was cooing a little and yawning. He wasn't a big crier usually, only when he wasn't feeling good. Tony leaned against the autopsy table and started to rock him slowly, feeding him the bottle and singing to him softly, it sounded like a Frank Sinatra song to me. He had a beautiful voice, he must have been joking around all those other times because he had a voice that I wouldn't mind hearing sing more often. Ducky whispered.

"Come on, Gibbs, let's go and get some coffee. Tony's always been able to get him to sleep with a good Frank Sinatra song." We headed to get some coffee and Ducky spoke.

"He's a good father, although sometimes he doesn't think he is. But he doesn't need to be living alone, raising that boy. A second hand would be good, Gibbs. If you can make him feel safe at your house, maybe he can stay until he finds a lovely lady or something." I sat and poured us both some coffee and handed him his.

"That's what I'm planning to do, Ducky. I don't want the child to be raised in an apartment and if it's just Tony raising him, he'll need help. He looked worn out. If there had been two people, maybe to take turns with him while Andy is sick, he won't be so worn out."

At the weekend the whole team helped us move most of Tony's things, that he would need at the house. We would have to work all weekend to set up Andy's nursery and sort everything out. We had enough cars to get it all to my place, ready to be set up. I had Tony help me get the bed moved in the guest room that would be the nursery, so that we could get the crib set up for Andy for tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had been working on the boat late, it was about eleven at night when I came upstairs Tony was walking back and forth, rocking Andy as he was having a bottle, he was singing in Italian. Okay, it was soothing Andy and turning me on, he had a beautiful voice. I walked over and put my hand on Tony's shoulder.

"How is his cold coming along, Tony?" He turned around, Andy was asleep. I lowered my head and softly kissed his forehead and got him swatting at me. I smirked, there was no fever. I took him in my arms, smiling as I stroked his back. Tony looked at me.

"Gibbs, I don't want to live here if Andy makes you remember Kelly. I know you loved you daughter and wife. I don't want to be the one that brings back bad memories." I started to head to the stairs.

"I'll be back, Tony, just going to put Andy in his bed. Then you and me can talk about it."

I had to think about how I was going to answer that, because yes, holding Andy did make me think of Kelly. It was also bringing back the good memories of having a child in the house again. I came down to him and sat down on the couch.

"Tony, yeah, some of the memories of Kelly hurt, but the thing is, you're bringing back the good memories too. You're filling this house full of a family that it deserves to have. I want you to stay, Tony. It makes this place not so lonely."

He nodded. I knew that he was rushed into this. He headed to the kitchen with the bottle. I followed him and watched him wash it and fill it with some milk and then filling one with some apple juice, before putting them in the fridge. Andy was past formula milk. I walked over to Tony and looked at him.

"I want you here, and Andy. Have I ever said something I didn't mean, Tony?" He shook his head as he looked at me.

"Is it going to bug you that I'm bi-sexual, Gibbs?" I leaned against the fridge and shook my head.

"Bi myself, Tony. Before Shannon I dated a guy once. After she passed and I started to date again, or look for one night stands, it was men for a while and then I started to see women again. But I don't think any woman can replace Shannon. But I do want a long relationship. I think it's more likely going to be with a man, so that I can be happy." He blushed. God, first the singing in Italian and now the blush! He looked down, fiddling with his finger.

"The man you care about enough to be with, is going to be one lucky man. You're a good man, anyone would be in heaven to be with you, Gibbs. You got your eyes on anyone right now?" Okay, so I was opening up more to Tony. I decided to just say it, if he reacted wrong I could just say I was joking, and hope he buys it.

"Yeah, you, Tony." His head shot up and he looked at me, his eyes wide. I walked over and slid my hand into his hair, bringing his lips to mine and kissing him slowly. I felt his hands grab my shirt as he began kissing me back. My tongue slid along his lower lip and he parted his lips, our tongues were dancing with each other as he started to suckle on it, softly. I pulled back, he was breathing as hard as was I.

"Jethro…." I looked at him.

"Been falling for you since I hired you, Tony. At first it was a sexual attraction, then it turned to more. If that bugs you, we can stop this here and never talk about it. Yeah, I know it's breaking rule 12, but I don't give a shit. I have not had these feelings since Shannon." He looked shocked but he kissed me softly and then he leaned back, looking at me.

"I want to try but I don't want to hurt you Je…. Gibbs." I moved to lean against the wall.

"Jethro outside of work, Tony. At work, we do only work, we don't bring a relationship there. We clear on that?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I know. I do have a brain, Jethro, that would be a given. I've been thinking, because I have money saved up and, well all that money my mother left me in her will, plus other family members. I want to take some time off, for a while, and raise my son. I would miss working with the team, but I would like to have time with my son. He will only be this age once." I nodded as I stroked my hands over his fingers and hands.

"I'll have a talk with the director. I am sure, if you give two weeks notice and decide to come back to work in a few years, you will be welcome. We could also set it up so that you can consult on cases, if you need a break." He nodded and looked to me.

"Tell me what you want for rent. I know I am someone who brags at work, but I don't like to brag to the others about how much I actually have in the bank. I have enough to live without working. My Mom's family was really well off and the money I was left is enough, where I don't have to work for a while." I knew Tony would want to pay rent because he wasn't one to use me or what he would think was using me.

"I'll write it up, got to figure how much I pay a month and we'll split it down the middle on bills, sound good? I want you to make sure that there's enough to leave for Andy, when he gets old enough. Get him in to a good college, if he wants to go to college, things like that." He walked over to me and he smiled.

"Got a fund started for him already but I also want him to get a job when he turns fourteen, so he can learn that you don't just get money because it's given to you. Want him to learn to earn money. I'll buy him a car but he has to pay for gas and insurance. But I'll start it when he gets old enough, he will have to do chores to earn an allowance." I nodded at that.

"Good idea, he needs to learn things about earning money. He needs to know that nothing comes free. I agree with you there, Tony. Why don't we get some sleep? We can talk more tomorrow. Tony, thanks for giving me a chance at a relationship. Why don't we go on a date tomorrow? I know a friend that would babysit for us." He smiled that beautiful smile of his and nodded.

"Sounds good, our first date. Who is going to do the taking out, you or me?" I looked at him and walked over and, leaning in close, kissed him.

"I want to get the chance to show you that I am romantic, Tony. I am going to show you how I work my magic." He laughed softly and nodded.

"I would like that, Jethro, that would be nice. I don't mind being the one that gets taken out and have a strong man taking care of me. Not that I am a girl or anything!" I touched his back and we walked upstairs. I stopped at the guestroom and stroked his face, kissing him slowly as his hands slid around my neck. We kissed for a while and I looked at him.

"May not be the girl, but I want to take care of you. So, I guess you're my girl, Tony." He twitched his nose at me and I kissed his nose, as I stroked his chest and ribs.

"Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight, Jethro? Just sleep for now, not sure I'm ready for more yet." I kissed him and stroked his face.

"Get whatever you wear to bed and meet me in my room." I went to get into my boxers and slid under the covers as he walked in wearing sleeping pants, his bare chest. He slid under the covers and set the baby monitor on the night stand. He sat there, making sure he heard Andy breathing. I could hear the small boy breathing as I kissed Tony's chest and dragged him down to the bed.

"He is asleep and fine, Tony. Just a cold, he will be fine."

He laid down on his back and I slid my fingers into his, stroking his hand, then I heard the soft breathing! Well, he falls asleep easily. I smirked and rolled onto my side so I was looking at his angelic face. When I awoke, about two hours later, Tony was curled up to me, his head on my chest, one hand draped along my stomach and his leg was tangled with mine. I smirked and stroked his face with my free hand and then fell back asleep. I looked at the clock when I felt Tony get out of the bed, I had heard Andy crying first. When he came back, about ten minutes later, he seemed to be looking for something as Andy was cooing and spoke loudly.

"GiGi." Tony looked scared for a second.

"Tony, get back in bed and let me hold Andy. He seems he calling for me." I sat up and took Andy in my lap, he sat there holding his own bottle and drinking it. I stroked his hair and slid my hand along his forehead. Tony looked at me.

"Just gave him some medication, he had a slight fever." I nodded and leaned over and kissed him.

"Morning, Tony." He kissed me again, after saying that.

"Morning, Jethro." Andy shoved the bottle into my hand and crawled to Tony, calling out.

"Daddy." He smirked as he leaned down and picked him up. He laid on his back and put Andy on his stomach, on top of his stomach. Andy nuzzled his chest. He spoke softly.

"Ducky said the medication would probably make him tired." I nodded as I laid back down, sliding the covers up to Andy's shoulders. He seemed to be falling asleep, and so was Tony, his hands protectively held over Andy. I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Get some sleep, Tony. I'm going to go and run some errands, I'll be back in a few hours." He nodded and smiled at me.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded and I kissed him before I slid out of bed and grabbed my clothing. I took a shower and got dressed before I came back to check on them. They were both asleep, it was a beautiful sight to see them together like that. I made sure the covers were over them okay. I kissed Andy's head and Tony's forehead. Tony rolled over and Andy slid down off his chest to lay on the bed, but still curled up to his father. I smirked and headed out.

When I came back upstairs, it was about two hours later. I found Andy awake patting on Tony's belly. He started to chant "GiGi". Tony stretched out and then sat up, ruffling his son's hair.

"Yes, baby, I see Jethro." I sat down and cupped his chin and kissed him slowly. Then I picked Andy up and gave him a raspberry. Andy giggled and I sat him down on my lap.

"Why don't you and me go and get breakfast started and Daddy can take a shower and get dressed." I stood up and I rested Andy on my right hip. As Tony stood up, I pulled him to my left hip and looked at him, smiling.

"Jethro, smiling looks good on you. I think having Andy around has made you giddy." Andy grabbed at my shirt and was wriggling as I looked at him, I winked at Andy.

"Daddy's saying funny things again." He grunted as I leaned down, kissing him slowly. My hand slid along his neck slowly, I was biting his bottom lip and kissing him slowly.

"Get a shower and come and eat, Babe."

I headed downstairs with Andy, who was beating softly on my chest with his fist, babbling at me with words that I had no clue what they meant. I looked at him, smiling and saying yes. I sat him down in his high chair near the stove as I started to get breakfast started. I put some butter on for some French toast, tore them up and put some powdered sugar on it and put some eggs and small pieces of sausage on, setting it on Andy's plate where I set him up at the table. He gnawed on the food. I went to get some food ready for me and Tony when I heard him come behind me. He kissed my neck then gave a purr.

"French Toast, mmm, eggs and sausage, thanks, Jethro. That looks good." I smirked as I went to set the plates down for us as Tony was pouring a sippy cup with milk for Andy. Pouring himself a large glass of milk. He got me a cup of coffee and Andy offered me a bite. I took it and smiled at him as I started to eat my own food. Andy tried to give Tony some food.

"Eat it, Andy. When you're done, we'll go play with your toys." I looked at him.

"Went to talk to Director Sheppard earlier, you've got permission to leave the job. When you want it back, she said all you have to do is come back. I talked her into just letting it be me, Ziva and Tim for now. We'll see how it goes with just us three, then if I think we need more help, I'll hire on a fourth. But we did fine for a year with just you, me and Kate." He took the plates to do the dishes. I smiled at Andy, glad I had left him in only his diaper. He looked like he was wearing more of his food then what he had eaten.

"Come on, Andy. We'll let daddy do the dishes. You need to be washed and dressed."

When Tony came up, we were on the floor playing with some toys. Andy was clean and dressed. Tony sat down next to me and I slid my hand into his as Andy came over with a few toys, sitting in Tony's lap, wanting something. Tony took them and started to wind them up and put them on the floor, making some kind of weird sound but Andy liked it. I slid behind Tony and started to massage his shoulders and his neck, he leaned against me, as Andy played.

"Jethro, that feels so good." I kissed his shoulders and massaged his neck some more.

"I wish you'd told me sooner about Andy, like when the mother took off on you. That's a lot of stress to carry, even with Ducky's help." He just leaned against me and turned a little so his head was on my shoulder Andy was playing, banging some toys around. Tony smiled at him. This is what I had missed since Shannon and Kelly died, the feeling of a little one and someone I loved in my arms. I reached out and turned Tony's head to me, as my thumb works along his throat, I kiss him as he slides his hands along my chest and he kissed me back, moaning softly.

"Later, Jethro. The massage and the kissing makes me hungry for something I can't eat in front of my son." I smirked and stood up to go and do some jobs around the house, leaving Tony with his son. I came up around eleven, seeing Tony in the living room. He was sitting watching some movie. I sat down with him and slid my hand behind his neck.

"Andy asleep?" He nodded.

"Cold is kicking his little ass, poor thing. But Ducky says it's good for kids to get sick because it builds their immune system up. I just don't like my boy sick." I nodded, I knew he was worried over Andy. It was just a cold, but it was his son that was sick. I nibbled along his ear and whispered.

"So, want to eat what you couldn't earlier, up in the bed room?" He nodded and turned the TV and movie off. We headed up to the bedroom and I slid his shirt off and kissed him slowly. I slide my hands along his bare chest, watching him bite his bottom lip. He pushed my shirt off and groaned softly as my nails slid gently along his bare chest.

"Jethro, it's been a while since I've been with anyone."

I pushed his pants down. I kissed down his shoulder as I slide my hands down his boxers, stroking his hard cock. He whimpered and I led him to the bed as he undid my jeans. I moaned some as his fingers stroked along my own hard cock. I slide his boxers down, my fingers running over his hips as I felt him do the same. I slid under the covers after getting some lube out of the drawer.

"You clean, Tony? I don't have any condoms." He slid under the covers and kissed me slowly, his hands sliding down to stroke my cock. I moaned softly as he kissed my chest.

"Clean, Jethro, and I trust you."

I slid my finger down and started to stroke around his asshole. He moaned, moving against my finger. I put some lube on my fingers and I slowly penetrated his ass, sliding my finger in as far as it would go, he cried out against my chest as I twisted it until he was used to it enough for me to move it in and out. He moved against my finger and I kissed him slowly as I made him ready for me. He started to lube my cock. When it was as he wanted it he mounted me. He held my cock as he lowered himself on to my hard cock. I sat up in time, letting his arms slide around me and I kissed him slowly, guiding his hips to make sure he didn't rush it. He was tight and it felt damn good. I groaned as he started to move himself up and down. I kissed him as my hand slide down his ribs. God, he felt good. I stroked his cock, sliding my hand up and down that hard, throbbing cock.

"Cum for me, Tony."

He bite into my shoulder, but not breaking the skin, as he started to cum on my chest, making me cum deep inside him as he rolled over on his bed. I stroked his chest and I kissed him slowly. I could feel that he was drained, far more than just being with a sick boy merited. I heard Andy start crying, as Tony started to get up, I spoke.

"I've got him, Tony. Get some sleep." He nodded, he wasn't fighting me on this. He laid down, falling asleep as I walked in and got Andy up, stroking his hair as I held him. He was burning up, I looked over his medication and I moved to start a bath in the master bathroom. Tony looked up.

"Jethro?" I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Andy's got a fever. I gave him some medication, and now I'm going to give him a nice cool bath and let that cool his fever some. Get some rest and I'll take care of him. Done it for Kelly before, when she had a cold." He nodded, finally resting as I brought Andy in. He decided to get me wet so I took my boxers off and slid into the bath and filled the bath with more water, enough for us both. The water was semi warm as I started to wash his body with soap. He stood up, I held on to his hips as he did this. He grabbed at my chest, patting his wet hands against my chest.

"Gonna soap me up to, huh, buddy?" He was splashing me, having fun in the water and I was letting him since the water would help the fever until the medication kicked in and helped him rest some more. Right now he had a little energy for playing in the water. As he slapped his hand in the water I was glad I'd decided to get in because my pants would have been soaked. Tony walked in and sat down and looked at us both.

"My two men are all wet and having fun, it seems." Tony kissed Andy's forehead and along his cheek. "Fever is going down, handsome." Tony grabbed a towel, spreading it out in his arms as I put Andy in his arms. He wrapped him up, he was still giggling.

"Dada." I watched as Tony pulled him into his arms and looked down at his son. It was a perfect picture. He chuckled.

"Yep, I am your dad. Now, how about we dry you and get you dressed. Then we can get some lunch."

I did a quick wash of myself, I was wet enough to soap down. Andy had helped there. I went downstairs and wrapped my arms around Tony, pulling him back against me, watching him make sandwiches, doing some little shreds of meat and some cheese, I'm guessing for Andy. This was going to be nice, having both of them here. The weeks passed and before I knew it, a month had gone with Tony in my bed and Andy in the house.


	4. Author's Notes

Redoing Chapter three everyone I didn't like how it was so sorry about taking it off. I want to work this a little more towards some Tony Whumping so sorry about deleting the chapter. But I hope you well enjoy the changes when they come.


End file.
